One Day, With the One You Love
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: A One-Shot of happened after the attack on Notre Dame, and what happened to Quasimodo. Complete. I might add more to this story someday. But for now it remains a One-Shot. Please Read and Review.


**One Day, With the One You Love **

* * *

><p>Quasimodo stood in the shadows, listening to the fiddlers play their merry tune. Jugglers, and all other kinds of entertainment, surrounded him, and he cringed into the corner.<p>

Though he had been generally accepted into the community since the attack on Notre Dame, he still was timid, and shy around others. But that was not why he was hiding now. The Hunchback's eyes were filled with tears, as he retreated from the Wedding party, in the Main Square.

Quasimodo walked with purpose. He wanted to be alone.

He ran up the steps of the great Cathedral Notre Dame, and entered the church. He climbed up to the tower that he called home, and went even further up, to where the large bells rested peacefully.

The Hunchback tenderly stroked Big Marie, the largest bell, and his best friend, as he cried into her polished surface. He cried out for love.

"Quasimodo," a voice called quietly.

He turned, startled, and saw that he had been followed into the Bell Tower.

Esmeralda stood behind him, dressed in a beautiful white dress and veil. Her hair was pinned up on her head, with small tangles of ringlets hanging around her neck. She had never looked more beautiful than she did now.

Quasimodo closed his eyes, though he was crying harder than before. His whole body shook, as he crumpled to the floor.

He felt two arms wrap around him, trying to console him. "Quasimodo, what's wrong?"

The Hunchback shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Can't you tell me?"

He shook his head again.

Esmeralda didn't push the Hunchback; she merely hugged him, and kissed his forehead gently.

Quasimodo hugged her back, and cried freely. He knew he would never get another chance to hold her like he did now.

Esmeralda gently raised the Hunchback's face to meet her gaze. He tried to turn away, but her hands held his face firmly.

She looked into his eyes, and began to sing. Quasimodo stared at her entranced, unable to look away.

_**"A million stars light this beautiful night.  
>This is not a night to cry. You must sing and dance beneath the sky.<br>You have such love to give, Take the chance, and want a chance to live.**_

_**Live for the one you love.**_  
><em><strong>Love as no one has loved.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give, and ask for love in return.<strong>_

_**Free,**_

_**Free to find your way, free to have your say, free to seize the day.**_

_**Be like I used to be; like a wild bird, free, full of life in within me.**_

_**Though this world tears us apart we're still together in my heart.**_  
><em><strong>I want the world to hear my cry, and even if I have to die<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love will not die; Love will change the world.<strong>_

_**I will live for the one I love.**_  
><em><strong>Love as no one has loved.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Give, asking nothing in return.<strong>_

_**I'll love until love wears me away.  
>I'll die, but I know my love will stay.<br>But I know my love will stay."**_

As Esmeralda stopped singing, she leaned down and kissed Quasimodo on his small deformed lips. She kissed him tenderly, and smiled as she pulled away from him.

"This is not the end my friend." She whispered affectionately. "Someone will return your love one day. And it will be wonderful."

"I love you Esmeralda." The hunchback said quietly, cupping her hands in his own.

The gypsy woman smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "I love you too Quasimodo."

"La Esmeralda!" Clopin cried out from below. "You'll be late for your wedding mon cher!"

Esmeralda looked down at her friends hands, and then back up into his eyes. "I have kissed an Angel tonight, and I will always have a place in my heart for him."

Quasimodo smiled wistfully, "I'm no Angel."

"You are to me." The woman answered, standing up from the ground. "Will you come down with me?" She asked kindly, extending her hand to him.

The Hunchback paused and thought for a moment, "Maybe later."

Esmeralda smiled, and nodded to him, as she left the bell tower.

Quasimodo watched the beautiful gypsy woman leave, and felt his go with her. He loved her with all his heart.

**_"I knew I'd never know  
>That warm and loving glow<br>Though I might wish with all my might  
>No face as hideous as my face<br>Was ever meant for heaven's light. . .  
><em>**

**_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_**  
><strong><em>And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright<em>**

**_I dare to dream that she_**  
><strong><em>Might even care for me<em>**  
><strong><em>And as I ring these bells tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>My cold dark tower seems so bright<em>**  
><strong><em>I swear it must be heaven's light. . ."<em>**

Quasimodo rang Big Marie, as Esmeralda said her marriage vows, and agreed to marry the man standing with her. The Hunchback watched as she kissed Phoebus, and hugged the blonde haired man tenderly.

"Oh, how much Quasimodo once loved, Esmeralda the gypsy girl. . . And now see, how a man suffers for love." Quasimodo said as he watched his one chance at Heaven's Light disappear forever.

* * *

><p><em>I'm depressed. Can you tell? XD Anyway here is just a little one-shot that I just wrote. The lyrics and quotes were from Notre Dame de Paris the musical, and from the original Disney Movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I feel so bad for Quasimodo! :'{ Poor thing! <em>

_Please leave reviews, and tell me what you thought of this story. :) _

_-Lyn Harkeran_


End file.
